El caso de las jovencitas Decapitadas
by Knightwalker BlueBird
Summary: En Konoha se han estado llevando a cabo una serie de muertes macabras por un asesino cuya identidad aún se desconoce, y el señorito Sasuke Uchiha tendrá como misión atrapar a ese asesino. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**Advertencias:** Situaciones un poco sangrientas y decapitación de algunos personajes.

**N/A:** Voy a empezar mi nueva faceta de escritora con una historia romántica, es extraño para mi escribir este género pues lo mío es el misterio y terror, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Esto no es un long-fic. Espero capte su atención.

* * *

**El caso de las jovencitas decapitadas**

* * *

1

La introducción al caso.

Teniendo la luna llena como única acompañante, observa aburrido desde su ventana, en lo alto de la hermosa mansión donde vive, como se expande al frente un hermoso paisaje formado por elaborados podados y elegantes arreglos florales y exquisitas fuentes de piedra esculpida cuidadosamente. Pero tan sólo está llevando a cabo su disimulado teatro de 'observar sin observar', ya que en realidad no observa nada en específico, porque la mente del señorito Sasuke Uchiha es muy intrincada para perder el tiempo haciendo algo tan inútil como lo es simplemente observar el horizonte. Él en realidad medita lo ocurrido en el incidente del día anterior.

Desde hace días, en la villa se venían produciendo una serie de asesinatos muy crueles (para Sasuke eran muy artísticos), los cuales estaban causando pánico en la población. Era un verdadero problema buscar el culpable ya que no había pistas, no obstante era su deber ayudar a su nación. Naruto-sama había llorado la muerte de cada una de las 8 jóvenes que se encontraron cruelmente decapitadas en el bosque, y afligido pidió ayuda al clan Uchiha. El clan Uchiha es prestigioso debido a su profana historia de generaciones malditas, y se conoce en todo el mundo por propagar el odio y la guerra y la avaricia y el egoísmo, y es por eso el clan más prestigioso, y por eso Naruto-sama rogó con afanosas lágrimas en su rostro, que atrapara al culpable.

Hay que destacar que el actual clan Uchiha está conformado solamente por el señorito Sasuke Uchiha, porque años atrás su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, tuvo la valentía de exterminar a todos sus sucios familiares para sanar los pecados que envolvían a su indecoroso clan, y sólo dejó a su hermano menor porque su hermano menor es el único capaz de concebir la purificación. O eso creyó.

Problemático. Es problemático ser el único en su especie, y no era broma, debía dejar descendencia lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario la sagrada sangre Uchiha se extinguiría por completo y eso definitivamente era preocupante. Y el caso de las jovencitas decapitadas también era problemático, pero si el Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-sama le había encomendado (en llantos) esa importante misión, la cumpliría en el nombre de su valiente nii-sama y su adorada aldea Konoha. El caballero Sasuke Uchiha atraparía al culpable de las 8 muertes.

—¡SASUKE-KUN~~~! —Se escuchó una estruendosa y dulce voz. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de virar cuando sintió unos brazos tibios enrollarse en su cuello—. ¡SA-SU-KE-KUN!

—¿Cómo entraste, Sakura? —Sasuke la miró mordazmente.

—¿Eh~? —Sakura le hizo caso omiso a la mirada del pelinegro y se le sentó en sus piernas—. No seas tan cruel con tu prometida, Sasuke-kun. —fingió un gesto triste.

El señorito Sasuke siguió mirando el exterior como si nada lo fuese interrumpido. Debía. No. Tenía que encontrar alguna pista que lo llevara al culpable de las muertes en Konoha, tenía que calmar la angustia de los aldeanos, y tenía que calmar la pena de su Naruto-sama.

—Te vez muy pensativo —Sakura habló nuevamente. Sería perfecto si se quedara callada, pero Sakura nunca de los jamases se queda callada, y delineó con sus tiernos dedos la boca a Sasuke—, ¿Acaso estás pensando en cómo será nuestra boda?

—Sí, eso me tiene muy pensativo últimamente.

—Pero eso sucederá dentro de un año con siete meses y doce días… —Sakura rió emocionada—. Recuerda que todavía no hemos cumplido la mayoría de edad para casarnos.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Pero ahora que estamos hablando de eso, ¿No te parece bien que Naruto sea nuestro padrino de bodas?

—Sí, me parece bien.

—Y que Hinata sea la madrina.

—Sí, me parece bien.

—Y luego cortar tu cuello con mis propias uñas hasta desangrarte completamente.

—Sakura, ¿En serio le harías eso a tu esposo?

—¡Oh vaya! Si me estabas prestando atención.

—Te estoy prestando atención. Siempre presto atención a tu voz.

—Lo sé, y eso me hace feliz —Sakura sonrió de tal manera que su rostro se iluminó con luces y brillos fantasiosos, luego abrazó a Sasuke—. Tenerte nuevamente a mi lado después de tanto sufrimiento me hace feliz. ¿No te hace feliz estar nuevamente juntos?

—Sí, estoy feliz.

—¿Pero que fue eso? —Sakura se separó y frunció levemente el ceño—. La gente tiende a sonreír cuando dice que está feliz, de lo contrario pareciera que estuviesen mintiendo.

—Te he dicho que soy feliz Sakura.

—¡Sonríe!

Paciencia. Sasuke con el tiempo consiguió adquirir esa gran virtud llamada paciencia. Haciendo uso de su infinita paciencia, el señorito Uchiha le otorgó una efímera sonrisa (las de Sasuke siempre duran un microsegundo, si parpadeas, te la pierdes) a su prometida.

—¿Satisfecha?

—¡Esa sonrisa es la más falsa que he visto en mi vida!

—¿Más falsa que la de Sai?

—No te compares con ese rarito, las sonrisas falsas de Sai son insípidas.

—¿Y las mías que son?

—Tus sonrisas falsas son sexys.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo demonios vas a sonrojarte? ¡Alguna vez te has sonrojado en tu vida!

—Muchas veces.

—¿Eh? ¡Enserio! ¡¿Y dónde carajos estaba yo?!

—No lo sé, nunca me había preguntado donde estabas.

—S-Sasuke-kun… ¡Eres cruel Sasuke-kun! —Los ojos esmeraldas de la peli-rosa se cristalizaron al sentir el significado de las palabras del frío Uchiha. Le hizo tanto daño que no pudo contener sus lágrimas. ¿Maldición, por qué los Uchiha tenían que ser tan crueles? —. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Y cruel!… ¡Idiota y cruel!

—Oh no.

—¡Sí así me tratas como tu prometida…! ¡¿Entonces cómo demonios me tratarás cuando sea tu esposa Sasuke-kun?!

—Basta, no llores.

—¡Me duele Sasuke-kun! ¡Me suele cuando no me tomas enserio!

—Te tomo enserio, Saku-

—¡MENTIRA! ¡Me tomas como un simple peón que te dará descendencia! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿VERDAD?!

—Sakura —El pelinegro alzó su mano y la colocó en el hombro de la jovencita—, tú eres la tercera cosa más importante para mí.

Sakura alzó su mirada envuelta en llanto y parpadeó varias veces antes de cesar su llanto.

—¿La tercera? —preguntó confundida—. La segunda es Naruto y la primera es Konoha, ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—¡Cruel! ¡Eres cruel conmigo Sasuke-kun! —siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

—Pero sólo tú me tendrás como tu esposo, Sakura —dijo el señorito Uchiha tomando el rostro de Sakura, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos—. A mí me duele verte llorar. Ya no lo hagas.

—Está bien Sasuke-kun —musitó la peli-rosa tranquilizándose—, perdóname, a veces soy muy estúpida y llorona.

—No te insultes a ti misma por mi culpa, más bien, ¿Qué dices sí me acompañas a investigar las muertes que han estado horrorizando a los aldeanos?

—¿Enserio… quieres… mi… ayuda? —Preguntó atónica. Sasuke asintió—. ¡Kya! ¡Claro que te voy a ayudar, Sasuke-kun! —lo abrazó.

—Estás propensa a salir herida e incluso podrías morir si no eres prudente en esta misión.

—No me preocupa nada porque tú me vas a proteger siempre, ¿Verdad?

—No siempre voy a estar allí para ayudarte.

—¡Maldición, sé menos cruel conmigo Sasuke-kun!

—Mis piernas ya se entumecieron, levántate —ordenó Sasuke de forma neutral y Sakura hizo un gesto interrogante—. Tú tienes peso, ¿sabías?

—¡¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO GORDA?!

—¿…?

—¡INSENSIBLE SASUKE-KUN! —Le gritó casi destrozándole los oídos, levantándose bruscamente de sus piernas—. ¡Adiós!

—Sakura, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

—¡No voy a ningún lado! —Protestó con voz demandante—. Hoy pasaré la noche en tu mansión para irme acostumbrado al lugar donde viviré cuando nos casemos.

—Hmp.

Sasuke suspiró cansado. Al menos así no tenía que preocuparse por Sakura. El único indicio que tenían sobre el asesino decapitador era que prefería hacer usos de sus dotes inhumanos con jovencitas kunoichis, es decir, que todas en Konoha estaban propensas a ser víctimas, eso causó gran revuelo en la aldea. Pero con Sakura en su custodia, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaba entre la multitud y los aldeanos le daban paso sin siquiera atreverse a rozarlo porque era una total falta de respeto que un simple civil tocara al valeroso caballero Uchiha. El sonido de sus botas se detuvo y un silencio cargado de angustia rodeó la plaza municipal.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó en un susurro un civil desde lo lejos.

—La muerte de otra kunoichi.

Una tela negra tapaba el cadáver ensangrentado de una adolecente tirada en el suelo. Esa diminuta tela era lo único que cubría la cruel obra del asesino, quien a la medianoche había dejado en el suelo las zozobras de lo que alguna vez fue un miembro Hyûga. Y las personas lo rodeaban como las moscas y los gusanos rodean a la carne putrefacta, las partes desmembradas sobresalían de la tela, y todo el melancólico ambiente era acompañado por uno que otro lamento y llanto de la gente más un cielo nublado a punto de llover.

Pero el caballero Sasuke aún seguía opinando que esa situación era problemática. Pero no problemática en el buen sentido, porque de haber sido Sakura o Hinata (ya que es la prometida de Naruto-sama) las que estuviesen debajo de esa tela negra manchada de sangre, destruiría lo que se interpusiese en su camino segado por el odio, y sabía que era así porque se conocía muy bien; sin embargo la situación era problemática porque aún no habían pistas, y era malditamente inquietante el hecho de no tener nada que vincular con el maldito asesino. Entonces Sasuke hizo que toda la gente a su alrededor emitiera gritos despavoridos y cayeran al suelo con miradas traumáticas cuando quitó la tela y expuso los restos del cadáver a la vista de todos.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó Sakura desaprobatoriamente—. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

—Investigo.

—¡¿Te pregunto que por qué quitaste la tela?! ¡Acaso no vez que hay niños cerca!

—¿Enserio?

—¡Sí!

—¿Enserio crees que me importa?

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Examinar el cadáver es trabajo de los forenses!

—Hmp.

El caballero Uchiha emitió su famoso monosílabo y luego de una mirada inexpresiva, tapó los restos del cadáver que solamente se basaban en un cuerpo (bien formando, por cierto) con múltiples magulladuras, una pierna derecha y un brazo izquierdo (no tenía cabeza, ni brazo derecho, ni pierna izquierda, ni dedos), pero sabían que se trataba de una Hyûga porque la cabeza había sido encontrada a unos metros del cadáver minutos después de ser hallado en plena plaza pública. Pero no había indicios, sin embargo, había conjeturas:

Lo más probable es que el asesino viva en Konoha.Lo más probable es que el asesino sea hombre.Lo más probable es que el asesino ataque de nuevo a otra kunoichi.

Sí, conjeturas obvias.

.

La noche llegó y trajo consigo la calma que tanto le gusta. Sasuke respiró profundo y encendió la tenue luz de la lámpara y se colocó los lentes para seguir leyendo su interesante libro. Pero su tranquilidad duró poco porque cuando sintió a Sakura entrar a la habitación supo que leer el libro sería una misión más complicada que la del caso de las jovencitas decapitadas.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Sasuke quitándose los lentes.

Sakura había hecho dos bonitas trenzas en su cabello rosado, y sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban cual piedra preciosa, y su menudo cuerpo se asomó tímidamente en la puerta de la habitación. Bajó la cabeza e hipnotizó al caballero con su tierna voz de damisela.

—Me da miedo dormir sola en el otro cuarto —musitó levemente sonrojada—, es más, ¿Por qué tu prometida tiene que dormir en el otro cuarto?

—Hmp. —Sasuke cerró los ojos y masajeó su cabeza, que de por sí le dolía a horrores, pero no por eso debía tener el descaro de negar que ese color en las mejillas de Sakura era tierno y le provocaba lamerla para comprobar si tenía sabor a fresa. Así que el caballero sólo guardó silencio, y Sakura supo interpretar perfectamente ese silencio, porque Sakura es la mejor entendedora del lenguaje Uchiha.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—No hay problema.

De ese modo Sakura consiguió colarse entre las cálidas sabanas y no se preocupó en esconder su alegría por ser la única persona en observar al caballero Sasuke en pijama y compartir su lecho. Antes de eso Sakura colocó una caja negra en la mesilla frente a la cama, pero lo hizo tan rápidamente que cualquier ojo común no lo fuese notado, pero claro, él poseía Sharingan, y excluyendo ese hecho, él era capaz de percibir hasta el movimiento mínimo de los libros en su biblioteca cuando los fantasmas de sus difuntos familiares querían asustarlo, sin tener resultados satisfactorios. La caja del frente tenía las medidas perfectas para que una cabeza humana cupiera en su interior, pero Sakura aún no le decía nada al respecto. Ella sólo temblaba de frío a su lado.

—Sasuke-kun, está haciendo frío. —indicó Sakura finalmente.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

—No te preocupes —intervino rápidamente, mirándole a los ojos con sus hipnotizadoras esmeraldas—, pero… Sasuke-kun, ¿Será que puedo abrazarte?

—No hay problema.

Sasuke se quedó quieto permitiendo su prometida lo abrazara.

—Sasuke-kun, abrázame también. —pidió la chica en un susurró, y Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos, y Sakura dejó de sentir frío.

—¿Estás bien así? —Ésta vez el susurro provino de Sasuke. Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Me pregunto si Sasuke-kun alguna vez ha hecho el amor con alguien.

—Jamás he estado con alguien.

—Naruto una vez me dijo que Orochimaru te hacía suyo a cambio de entrenarte —comentó Sakura riendo divertidamente—, pero ahora que has disipado mi duda, estoy más tranquila.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Eh…? ¿Yo qué?

—¿Sakura alguna vez ha hecho el amor con alguien?

—¡C-C-CLARO QUE NO! —El rostro de Sakura tomó el color de la sangre y el abrazo que los mantenía juntos se intensificó por parte de ella—. ¡No daré mi castidad a alguien que no sea Sasuke-kun!

—Hmp.

—Oh, se me olvidó avisarte que te llegó esa caja negra por el correo —La peli-rosa señaló la caja negra—. ¿Quieres que la destape por ti?

—No la toques. —ordenó tajantemente, evitando que Sakura saliera de la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso algo importante.

—Hablando de cosas importantes, no hay ninguna pista que nos lleve al asesino. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

—Examinaré lo que se haya en el interior de esa caja.

—Permíteme ayudarte. —La peli-rosa se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la caja negra.

—Sakura, no la destapes.

—Soy médico Sasuke-kun, no me asusta ver este tipo de cosas.

En el interior de la caja estaba la cabeza de la jovencita kunoichi que ese mismo día había sido encontrada a unos metros de la plaza municipal, sus ojos y su boca estaban cocidos de forma ordinaria y la palidez la hacía parecer al espectro de una Yuki-onna cual llora sangre y trasmite desesperanza por medio de sus penosos gestos y sin embargo siguen trasmitiendo la belleza del alma casta que alguna vez tuvo en vida.

—¡KYAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…? SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN!

—Te dije que no abrieras la caja.


End file.
